User talk:Dorgles
Welcome Hi, welcome to DeusEx Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Security camera page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 02:36, November 6, 2010 Hey, are you on IRC? --1337garda 09:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Germany red link Hi, the red links as "Germany", which you removed in some articles, should be kept and articles ought to eventually be created for them. As this is a fan wiki, the "not-overly-inclusive rule" of e.g. Wikipedia does not apply here, and articles with very little info are still valid. --TheBearPaw 10:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Energy cell Hello my friend ;) ! In fact you're not wrong, this is the game that wrong. In Deus Ex: Invisible War, they called for simplifying the energy cell instead of bioelectric cell, resulting confusion with the power cells, which in turn are used in feed for various device or items such as computers or special armor in Deus Ex 1. For the template, it's more or less obligated because this is the name appears like that in-game but I'll put a redirect to bioelectric cell for energy cell. Nice day my friend and thank you for your contributions, see you soon on the Wiki! Itachou [~talk~] 13:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Excellent work Hello Dorgles ;) Excellent work, thank you to create and complete the pages of places and different secondary elements of Deus Ex universe. Keep up the good work my friend, you are an excellent contributor to the Wiki! Itachou [~talk~] 12:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello Dorgles ;) Well, like I say in my previous message, you have did an excellent work here. I'm in charge to assembled a new admin team for the Wiki before Deus Ex: Human Revolution, and I was wondering if you'll be interested to become an admin. I think you have all the qualities required to make an excellent admin. As admin, you can delete any images or pages, bannish the vandalize and the right of rollbacks, which is to cancel the change in one click from someone on a page. There is no such obligations, just trying to be regularly on the Wiki (the absence of more than 6 months are avoided ^^) but your current passages in the Wiki are perfect, and participate a little when there is a debate proposed for improving the Wiki. For images, there is no real restriction, still avoids deleting good image even when not in use. For pages, delete only a page that is useless or page created for nothing (by a vandalize), otherwise use the redirect. Cons for banning it's different, use it in case of last resort, if it is a pure vandalism like someone write "Fuck" on the page, you can go (for 1 week ever, permanently ban after repeated 3 times) and if it is someone whom you don't agree with his opinion or he put an information that you believe wrong, tried to initiate conversation and to have his point of view rather than to banish. Otherwise, I know you will make an excellent admin but better safe than sorry, if you ever had to do anything, I will remove you the admin rights, temporarily or permanently. That's all, let me know by sending me a message if you're interested or not. Nice day and see you soon Dorgles =)! Itachou [~talk~] 14:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright my friend, you are now an admin, congratulations ;). :Otherwise, I saw you make screenshot of Deus Ex right now, do you know that you can remove the sight and the name of the item in the options, the screens will be even better quality. Nice evening and see soon my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 21:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Mustang Arms Ad-Tech Ltd Hello Dorgles, I found a screenshot in high resolution (5100x3300 pixels !) of the .357 Magnum (The DiamondBack from DX:HR). I saw that you had created the page as arms producers or Stasiuk and Kaiga, I thought this screenshot might help to make the company logo of Arms Mustang Ad-Tech Ltd. Link to the screenshot => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap0.jpg Sorry for the mistakes, I use google translate because I don't speak English ^^ Ironintheskin 19:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) weapon manufacturing company I have artworks about the weapons - Stasiuk origins of this company are unknow but this is the company that made the crossbow and submachine gun) => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap1.jpg - Kaiga surely Russian ( made the gatling gun, called strangely heavy rifle and also rockets and bolts) => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap4.jpg - M'ilitary '''A'rms of 'O'strava "'''MAO" (Ostrava is the largest city in Czech Republic), they made the combat shotgun and the tranquilizer rifle. => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-weap2.jpg I hope these images will help you ^ ^ Ironintheskin Ironintheskin 11:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Un-deleting Did You Know I saw your reply. I think I figured out how to start a new page. If you could un-delete Did You KNow? that would be nice. Thank you. Daedalusdenton